The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for containing or confining cargo and, more particularly, to a bulkhead door that is movable within a cargo container, particularly in a rail car, and is capable of confining and separating a defined volume of space or cargo from other space or materials within the cargo container. The bulkhead door is particularly useful within a cargo transporting vehicle, such as a rail car, and its position within the car is adjustable over essentially the entire length of the rail car by latching the bulkhead door in latch-receiving track members secured to an interior roof and floor of the rail car. The bulkhead door is referred to as a "two piece" divider since two such bulkhead doors laterally disposed, side-by-side, are movable over two separate and parallel sets of tracks to fill the width of the rail car.
Apparatus for separating and confining cargo, such as a bulkhead door, commonly is used within a rail car for separating one manufacturer's goods from another, for separating different classes and sizes of cargo, and for preventing substantial movement and damage to cargo during transportation. Rail car bulkhead doors must have substantial strength, due to the substantial volume and weight of cargo that the bulkhead door is used to confine within a rail car. However, the bulkhead door should be easily moveable over the length of the rail car for the separation of cargo in the rail car and the bulkhead door should facilitate the loading of cargo in the rail car.
To date, attempts to reduce the weight of rail car bulkhead doors have resulted in doors that have insufficient strength, while sufficiently strong bulkhead doors have been extremely heavy and difficult to move. The bulkhead doors commonly used in rail cars are difficult to maneuver and maintain, require high labor and maintenance costs, and present constant safety hazards to operating personnel.